1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic unit support structure that supports a hydraulic unit on a bracket through a shock-absorbing member attached to the hydraulic unit by fitting the shock-absorbing member into a slot formed in the bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding the hydraulic unit support structure, there is conventionally known an arrangement in which a shock-absorbing member is fitted into a slot-like opening of an oval or elliptical shape formed in a bracket (see, e.g., Japanese International Application Publication No. 2004-521276).
In the meantime, with this kind of hydraulic unit support structure, a relatively large clearance is left between the shock-absorbing member and the slot, to facilitate fitting the shock-absorbing member into the slot during assembly. However, this arrangement may raise a problem in that, although the ease of assembly is increased, the shock absorbing function may be impaired due to the reduction in an area in which the shock-absorbing member makes contact with seat surfaces of the bracket around the slot.